


Music, dance

by neocultured (diendxdecade)



Series: sungtaro (ﾉ≧ڡ≦) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 90s love unit as supeheroes team, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabbles, M/M, Shotaro as villain and sungchan as hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diendxdecade/pseuds/neocultured
Summary: where sungchan being one of the newest add-ons to nct superheroes u unit and shotaro a normal graduate student becomes a villain because he needs the extra credit.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro
Series: sungtaro (ﾉ≧ڡ≦) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050506
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Music, dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my trash writing from seeing this trope
> 
> 'where a grad student becomes a supervillain for extra credit since their doctoral committee is lowkey three of the city’s supervillains. and they meet the hero who is cute and charming and idealistic. and damn, extra credit is so not worth this. but damn, grad school is expensive and the job market is competitive'

"You can become a member of supervillain." Yuta said while grinning.

"Yuta-kun can you repeat what you say before?" Shotaro ask because he is sure he heard his older cousin wrong.

"Like i said before shotaro, you should become a supervillain and we would count your villain activity as extra credit!" Yuta explains again.

"We, as in you, doyoung and taeyong? And didn't you three already make a great supervillain team?" Shotaro said.

"Well there's always a free spot for you to join besides we aren't going to bomb the city or anything that inhumane. Also, I'm sure you need this extra credits more than we need a new member. Didn't you said before you don't want to retake organic chemistry?" Yuta said the last part with big smile because he knew for sure his younger cousin wouldn't refuse this.

Shotaro sighs as he nods, he can't believe he need to be a villain just because they tempted him with extra credit and even if once upon a time shotaro had a dream to become superhero he can refuse such offer right?

Sungchan still can't believe he got accepted as the newest member of the famous nct superheroes unit u. He feels to be in seventh heaven right now. In a few minutes, less than few turns he would enter the nct u team base, he feels nervous but a good kind of nervous. He found the door and he opens to see a room with red wallpaper and there's six people inside the room.

"Welcome to nct u team base Chan!" Haechan the forst one to see sungchan then congratulating him with his beaming smiles that for sure could rival the sun.

"Thanks, haechan." Sungchan said and smiles back.

"If you ever need anything just ask for winwin-hyung okay! He is our lovely leader afterall." Haechan said and he runs to hug winwin, unfortunately his hug got rejected, at least winwin still pats the other boy heads.

The alarm ringing signalling there's a situation that they need to protect the city.

"Chan you should go with mark and haechan they would show you what to do on your first mission. And don't forget to listen to yangyang he is the operator. " Winwin said.

Sungchan nods.

"Remember sho, no matter what never slip up your real name to the superhero okay, don't be like your older cousin." Young said even if he wearing a mask you could see his stern eyes.

"I DIDN'T TELL THEM MY REAL NAME OKAY DOYOUNG,-" Yuta said to their mind telepathically.

"Yeah, technically you didn't tell them but you almost tell it to winwin right?" Young said as he raised his left eyebrows.

"HE SAID HE WOULD HAVE A DATE WITH ME IF I TELL HIM MY NAME AND EVEN IF TAEYONG DIDN'T TAKE ME BACK I WOULD NOT TELL WINWIN MY REAL NAME DOYOUNG WHY CAN'T YOU BELIEVE ME?"

Young decides to just ignore yuta whining and pats shotaro backs as a sign of him saying good luck to shotaro, which shotaro smiles and then he went inside the museum to steal the fake painting which other people knew as real thing.

It is an easy task, yet before he could finish this task someone already stands behind him.

When he turned back he met with the familiar eyes. And he remembered a distant memory,

"Sho-chan, promise me ten years later we would protect this city and become nct members together!" 

"I promise!!!"

Shotaro smiles at the said person and he push him then he got teleport back with the fake painting in his hold, thanks to Taeyong teleport ability.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when i have time to write this properly so i will mark this as complete (⇀‸↼‶).
> 
> hope you all have a great day and i cant stop saying cute at chenle with that northface padding..  
> And thanks for reading!  
> -neo


End file.
